Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recombinant pro-cobra venom factor (proCVF), DNA encoding recombinant proCVF, plasmids comprising such DNA, and transformed microorganisms containing such DNA. The present invention also relates to various methods of making and using recombinant proCVF.